


The New Neighbor

by BrooklynButtBuddies



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nearly Naked Bucky, Tony is an asshole, in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynButtBuddies/pseuds/BrooklynButtBuddies
Summary: Trapped outside of his apartment in his underwear, his only option is to ask his new neighbor for some help. Lingerie, cats, and annoying soon to be exes are also in this weird ass story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance if this is cringey!

Bucky wasn't sure how he let this happen. One minute he's listening to his boyfriend, soon to be ex, drone on phone and the next he's standing in front of his new neighbor's door in just his boxers. All he did was leave his apartment for a second to grab a package that was a few feet away from his door but once he turned around the door closed and automatically locked behind him, the Stark Industries lock glaring back at him. 'Goddamn Tony and his instinct to protect his friends,' Bucky thought. 'I already have a metal arm, I don't think anyone would mess with me'

He could go to the apartment next to him to ask for help but Clint and his other neighbor, Pietro, were probably out on a date again. He decided to go up a flight of stairs and try the apartments but Vision from 6A wasn't home and neither was Wanda from 6C. Everyone else in the building were either out on a date or just out with friends but not Bucky, no. He was laying his bed with his cat plotting how to break up with his boyfriend or, at one point, murder him. The only person with a fire escape close to his was the newest addition to the apartment building 6B.

"Oh god, am I really going to do this?" He mumbles to himself. He rubs his face and sighs as he coaxed himself to knock on the damn door already. He brought up his right arm and softly knocks on the wooden door. He hears clamoring on the other side of the door as he waits. He folds his arms over his chest in an attempt to cover himself but it wasn't really any use.

The door swings open revealing a tall, muscular, all-American blonde. His plain white shirt was stained with various colors of paint and his blue jeans had smudges as well. His bright blue eyes shined as they stared into Bucky's darker steel blue eyes.

Steve was taken aback by the beautiful brunette standing at his door. He was dazed by the lack of clothing and boxers hanging dangerously low on the man's hips. His eyes graze over the man's fit body and sneakily admiring the sharp V barley covered by the boxers. He can't help but stare at the man and it seemed like the man couldn't help himself either.

Bucky suddenly felt self conscious under the man's gaze. He brought his right arm up to cover the scar connecting his metal arm to his body.

"Um..sorry about this" The brunette said.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about" Steve said with a flirty smirk. Bucky blushed under his gaze. Why did his neighbor have to be hot?

"What can I help you with?" Steve asks.

"I got locked out of my apartment and I was wondering if I could use your fire escape to get back in. I left the window open and even if I didn't i can just tug it open." Bucky explained. Steve nodded in understanding and wiped his paint-covered hand on his jeans. He thought about it for a minute and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Why don't I open your door for you because I don't want you out in the cold in just your boxers" Steve offers, motioning to Bucky's bare skin.

"Okay" Bucky said sheepishly.

"Come on in, I can give you something to cover yourself with and you can show me which apartment is yours" Steve says and steps aside to let Bucky in. He agrees and walks into his apartment. Steve closes the door behind them and turns to Bucky.

"I'm Steve by the way" He says and offers a hand to Bucky.

"Bucky" he says lifting his metal arm but quickly attempts to retract it in embarrassment. Steve smiles and grabs the metal arm anyway and shakes it.

"Don't be shy" Steve laughs a little at the blushing man. He pulls away and grabs one of his plaid button ups hanging on the coat hangers. He hands it to Bucky who gratefully accepts it and shrugs it on. The button up fell down mid thigh and covered his hands. Steve thought Bucky looked adorable.

"Awwww! You're so cute!" Steve cooes. Bucky blushes and lightly smacks Steve's chest.

"I'm not cute! I'm manly" Bucky said and puffed out his chest. He giggles a little at himself.

"Manly my ass, you're a little cinnamon roll!" Steve exclaims holding Bucky's face. Bucky pouts and sticks his tongue out. Steve smiles and pokes Bucky's tongue with his own. The brunette's face scrunched up with a smile and fumbles back.

"Ewwww!" He whines as Steve laughs at the over reacting man. Steve somehow end up in the brunette a face as their laughter dies down. He couldn't help but admire his face. Bucky notices how close they are and blushes and coughs a little. Steve blink and backs up a bit. Bucky was screaming at the man to come closer, in his head of course. It would probably scare the man if he just started screaming 'KISS ME'.

"Sorry" Steve said awkwardly.

"S'fine." Bucky says quietly.

"Which of the three is yours?" Steve asks.

"Apartment 5B, right under yours." Bucky says. Steve nods and pulls Bucky over to the window. He opened it and jumps out into the cold New York air.

"Just wait outside your door for me to open it alright?" Steve asks looking over at Bucky.

"Okay, be safe and don't fall" Bucky says and kisses Steve's cheek. This time Steve smiles and starts climbing down the ladder. Bucky races down the stairs and waits outside his door. As he waits for Steve to open the door he opens the package that led him into this situation. He slides down the wall and sits on the floor as he rips the package open.

He doesn't even check to see who it's from but when he pulls out black garter belt, stockings and lace panties he know immediately who it's from.

"Tony" he grumbles. That fucker knows how much he hates his current boyfriend and constantly teases him about the dude. He keeps sending shit like this so much that his boyfriend thinks he wants to get intimate. Bucky literally had a pile of lace panties in his room. He doesn't hate them, just their intention.

He stands up and puts it against his waist. He looks down at the garter belt and it doesn't look that bad on him. He slips the belt on and puts on the stockings then connects the belt to the socks. It didn't look quite right with the boxers but that's what the panties were for. He admired the way they hugged his hips and covered just enough. He maneuvered a bit to test them out and found them quite comfortable. He looked further into the package and found lube and condoms causing a blush to spread over his face.

He kind of forgot about the blonde in his apartment due to the very intimate package. Meanwhile Steve was busy looking around Bucky's room just to find out more about the man. All he could find were piles of new panties and knife collects. Bucky was busy so he didn't notice Steve standing in the doorway with a phone in hand and a cat at his feet.

Bucky wanted to die for the second time today. His blush deepened when he noticed he was holding the condoms and lube in his hand while he wore the garter belt. Steve on the other hand was smiling like an idiot who won the power ball. He couldn't help the grin when he saw Bucky in lingerie and his shirt. He wondered if this is what he would looked like the morning after.

"Lucky boyfriend" Steve says and shakes the phone in his hand.

"Soon to be ex" Bucky said shyly. The person on the phone suddenly stopped speaking and screamed 'What?!' loud enough for them to hear. Bucky walks up very close to Steve and grabs the phone. 

"If you didn't get it already," Bucky says into the phone as he puts a hand to Steve's chest and the blonde places his hands his Bucky's hips. "We're through"

He hangs up and pushes the blonde into the apartment. They leave a trail of clothes leading into the bedroom and the poor cat gets locked out for a good 2-3 hours.


End file.
